newpoc_supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper
Isaac Vancura, also known as Reaper, is one of the characters aiding the Unified Society in Supocalypse. Biography As a child, Reaper grew up introverted and meek. He chose not to have a large friend circle, but he was kind enough to help anyone who asked him. He was afraid of many things as a boy- spiders, fire, and worst of all, death. Simply the idea of perishing from the face of the earth forever made him paranoid and fearful. Then, the virus spreads all across the world and he's the only one of his family alive. His skin became pale, his hair a ghostly white. He walked out of his house and into the neighborhood to see if anyone else was alive, but all of a sudden, he had a vision where he was killed by an oncoming truck. He turned around, and there it was- but it appeared that the driver was lying on the horn as his car swerved left and right. Just in time, he leaped out of the way of the steel collosus. Reaper resumed his quest to find civilization. However, he soon met with a young man who claimed to be working for an organiztion called the Unfied Society, and that he was being pursued by a member of the enemy organization, the Leader-Kin. They couldn't see the enemy he was running away from until Reaper had another vision- this time of his partner being killed by a laser blast, shot by the hunter from the Leader-Kin. Reaper quicky pushed him out of the way and took the blast. His ally noticed the hunter, drew out his gun and fired, right in its chest. Reaper survived the shot, but didn't know why. He was also confused why he had a vision of someone close by dying and not himself this time. Seeing value in his prediction and durability, the man led Reaper to the headquarters of the Unified Society. He remained loyal to them since. Powers and Skills Death Sense: '''Reaper's signature power, which allows him to forsee the deaths of those in close proximity to him via brainwaves. This way, Reaper can "connect" with each of his target's potential fates. He only sees the dire vision when his target may die from an event. '''Peak Human Durability: Despite his weak appearance, he can take more blows than an average super. Some strikes which would be fatal to others would simply wound him. However, Reaper is not immortal. Combat Style and Weaknesses When alone, Reaper is skilled at espionage due to his evasiveness. Using his death sense and a low-range weapon, he can score lethal hits on the opponent with peak precision. In a group, he acts as a supporter or damage sponge, although he tries to avoid damage whenever possible if he's not protecting someone. He can't choose who he connects with using his death sense, and a constant assault of these visions can lead to serious migraines which impede his powers. Reaper is also physically weak, making him rely on a close-ranged weapon for combat. This also makes him ineffective against non-humans, such as cyborgs or golems. His recklessness while saving his comrades also puts him in dangerous positions if he's late to see a death coming. His loyalty also makes him gullible, especially with people pretending to be friends with him. Personality Although he has grown more extroverted during his time serving the Unified Society, he's quiet, meek, and timid like he used to. He fears the death of his friends more than of himself, and is detirmined to save them at all costs, made easier by his durability. Being raised by a single mother, Reaper is in touch with his feminine side; he's inaggressive, physically weak, has a low self-esteem and somewhat sensitive. However, he finds enjoyment through writing in his journal, and caring for what friends he has. Reaper seems to be perpetually stuck in an internal battle between introversion and extroversion. While he seeks comfort from his companions despite his introversion, he doesn't want too many friends, as he fears losing them by not being by their side. Solo missions give him more time to focus, especially if his friends aren't on a mission without him. He deeply enjoys his friends' company on a subconscious level, and shows affection toward people through spending time with them. Reaper tends to be calm in solitude. He doesn't like exploring out of his comfort zone on a conscious level. Goals and Beliefs Reaper's main goals are to keep his friends alive until the end of the war and serve the Unified Society whenever he can. He usually doesn't resort to using violence unless when needed. Reaper also aims to fix his thanatophobia (fear of death). Faction Status He's not at a high rank in the Unified Society due to his lack of ground-breaking powers. Although he prefers not to be as known as much as the top supers in the organization, he's subconsciously envious of their title alone. Reaper usually follows his friends on missions or jobs around the region. Additional Notes *Reaper was oftenly mistaken for a girl when he was attending school. Nothing changed since then. *His hair was orignially black. There has been a single black strand in his hair since he got his powers. Stories TBA Category:Male Category:Unified Society Category:Death Sense Category:Peak Human Durability